Oil well operators and gas well operators often wish to know the resulting downhole pressure and temperature of a well as they remove fluids from the well during production operations. Various forms of recording equipment are available, but the recording equipment may be difficult or expensive to use with production equipment.
Jet pumps are a versatile wellbore pumping system used in oil and gas wells. However, like other production systems, some jet pumps do not allow for use of data recording techniques without significant cost and effort. When recording equipment is used, it may be installed on the end of a jet pump production assembly. The recording equipment may be installed initially with the jet pump or it may be necessary to pull the jet pump and install the recording equipment when data recording is desired. Either way, this approach requires pulling the entire tubing string and jet pump assembly from the well to get the recording equipment in order to review recorded data. This approach typically requires a service rig or a coiled tubing unit.
Another approach requires the jet pump to be installed in a sliding sleeve assembly. This approach requires a wireline service unit, which would have to perform several trips in-hole to retrieve the sleeves with the venturi, the standing valve, and finally the recording equipment. Both the standing valve and the jet pump would then need to be re-run by the wireline unit to put the well back on production.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system wherein data relating to downhole conditions may be received and the data accessed without pulling tubing from a well.